Not 15 Anymore
by mrscullen2016
Summary: Jenny is returning to NYC for Dan and Serena's Wedding but what happens when neither Jenny or Nate have gotten over each other? Not too much angst because I can't deal with it and I love happy endings.
1. Manhattan, I'm Back

A/N: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. This is just me wishing the series had continues much much longer than it did.

Jenny has been living in London for years now running this branch of Waldorf Designs. Blair and Jenny have long since moved past their endless feuds and have actually become good friends and even better business partners. She is no longer the reason that Jenny has been avoiding the Upper East Side for so long. Jenny has become a mature woman and moved on past her destructive teen years and she fears that returning to the world she so dearly wanted to be a part of will bring back the side of her she has been so successful at crushing. But she had to go back. Dan and Serena were finally getting married and this was not an event that she could miss. They had come across the pond to visit her in London about a year ago and she saw Blair frequently for business purposes but she could not even remember the last time she had seen the rest of their friends, all of who still lived in Manhattan. Jenny knew this would be a trip to remember but she had no idea what was in store.

Blair had offered repeatedly to send the Bass jet to bring her back to New York but Jenny insisted that flying like a normal person would be perfectly fine. The Basses of course however, had a towncar waiting for her when she arrived at JFK. She texted Blair that she was on her way to her Brownstone that she had Chuck were living in with their adorable son Henry. She absolutely adored Henry and could not wait to spend some time with him. He was such a well-behaved child which was comical considering the trouble that his parents had gotten into when they were younger although she did suppose that between their Blair's scheming and Chuck sleeping with every woman on the Upper East Side (married or not) they both had impeccable manners.

When Jenny's car pulled up outside of the Basses beautiful home, that she could not even imagine the cost of, Serena flung open the door and started jumping up and down.

"Jenny! Jenny! You're finally here! Everything is perfect now!" yelled Serena. Jenny hurried out of the car as the driver took her bags and ran to hug her soon to be sister in law.

"I can't believe I'm back here but I could not miss 2 of my favorite people getting married! I'm surprised it's taken this long we all knew it was going to happen since you were like 17 and Dan was helping to document your every move to the whole world" laughed Jenny as Henry came running out the door yelling "Aunt J! Aunt J! I missed you! You can finally see my room and play with me!" Blair followed close behind him laughing at her energetic little boy and welcomed Jenny into her home. Their house was everything Jenny expected from Blair. Perfection. Every detail was perfectly taken care of and looked like a spread in a magazine. The perfect mix of elegance and a place you would actually want to live. It was not yet set up for the wedding in a few days but Jenny could envision Serena coming down the grand staircase to the altar where she would be united to Dan.

They sat down in the living room and Henry resumed the puzzle he was doing on the floor as Dorota came in and served them tea. Jenny marveled at the connection that Blair had with her maid who had definitely become much more than that over the years. Dorota was like a second mother and friend and right hand man all mixed in to one besides her cooking, cleaning and skills to help all of Blair's visions fall perfectly in place. The women discussed the wedding and all the details that were long since taken care of by Blair and they were just waiting for them to happen now. The only detail that had been waiting for Jenny to be there was the finishing touches on Serena's dress. That had been part of why Serena and Dan had come to visit her in London. Serena wanted Jenny to design her dress. She needed something unique and elegant and Serena. Who was better suited to design it than one of their own? They went upstairs to the guest room where Jenny would be staying so Serena could try on the masterpiece. The dress fit perfectly as Jenny knew it would but she wanted to just do a few finishing touches once she saw it on Serena for the first time. The dress was stunning and Serena was glowing. She was going to be the most beautiful bride and Jenny could not wait for her brother to see her!

When Jenny decided that the dress could not get any more perfect and had Blair's full approval they helped Serena out of it and hung it back up so the next time it would be touched would be her wedding day. Serena had to get home to go to dinner with Dan because it was the last day Blair was allowing them to see each other before the wedding and she would be spending the whole day tomorrow with Blair and Jenny for her Bachelorette celebration. It had been planned by Blair so it should be a classy and tame affair unlike Blair's before her short marriage to Louis and avoiding bringing back Serena's wild young teen years at all costs. Jenny was excited because she was meeting her best friend for dinner. Not seeing Eric all the time was one of the hardest parts about living on another continent. He had come to visit a few times but Eric had graduated from Brown this past year so he could not just come whenever he wanted. Her phone buzzed and it was a text from Eric _On my way._ She finished getting ready and went downstairs to wait for the cars arrival.

After very excited greetings they were on their way across the bridge to one of Jenny's favorite restaurants in Brooklyn. Eric was one of the few people that Jenny really felt fully comfortable around from her time at Constance. He never judged her for her behavior back then even though she had done some horrible things to him he always forgave her and for that she was eternally grateful. Eric could understand trying to fit into a world were people were constantly finding reasons not to accept you. Being gay in their world was definitely not the normal but people were definitely getting use to it and their inner circle had absolutely no problem with Eric's choice of partner's gender as long as he was good enough for their friend.

"How's Jonathan?" Jenny asked with a sparkle in her eye. They had been together when Eric had come out back in high school but then separated for a few years and found each other again at Brown. They really were a great match and no one had ever made her friend as happy as he did.

"We're good Jen we really are. I could not be happier that we reconnected. You know I never really got over him. I knew I loved him when he challenged you on the Met steps" he said winking. Jenny laughed at the memory and then felt horrible for her minions pouring yogurt on them. Wow she really was kind of insane then. "How about you though? I could really say the same about you not getting over someone. Still single over there? I don't know how you haven't found someone with all those incredible British accents," Eric laughed.

Jenny knew he was right. She never did get over him even though it had been at least 6 years since she had seen him. "I don't know what it is going to be like to see him this week Eric. I'm sure he has completely forgotten about me because it's not like he ever did have a real interest in me." Jenny sighed. "It's gonna break my heart to see who he brings to the wedding."

"Jen he hasn't been with anyone in years and you know that. I always remind you of that. He's married to the Spectator. And you and everyone else that we are friends with including your own brother knows that he clearly had a thing, a very big thing for you back in high school and you were just too young. Nate was smarter than to try and date you then and face the wrath of Dan and Rufus when you were like 15. I think it will be a very good thing for you two to see each other. Make sure you look extra pretty and don't bring back that awful goth phase!" Eric ended his speech on a joking note knowing she had long passed that style thank God!

Even with his reassurance Jenny was still nervous. There had been dates here and there with various men for appearance sakes but never anything serious or long lasting because her heart belonged to someone else and it had for a very long time. This week would determine if she had been wasting away all these years or if waiting for him had been the best decision she ever made. "But we're in two different worlds Eric. He just entered the race for mayor of New York and I live in London. I don't see how it could work." Jenny sighed again.

"Jen your boss is one of your best friends and also his. She also knows that you've been in love with him since she stopped dating him. And don't look so surprised," he said in response to the look on her face that Blair could possible know she loved her childhood sweetheart. "Blair knows everything including that Nate has not ever gotten over you and I think she would love to see you both happy. She could easily move you back to New York if that's what you wanted." Eric tried to get through to Jenny.

Nate had been on edge since Dan told him that Jenny would actually be coming back to New York City for his wedding. Jenny had been notorious for avoiding the island for years and he didn't know what it was going to be like to actually see her in person again for the first time in longer than he could remember. He had been following her in the press since she left Manhattan. He also slipped her into conversation any chance he could with his friends to try and find out how she was doing and if she had found a man yet. He told himself far too often that he had no chance with her. She was beautiful, strong and successful and there had to be tons of guys lining up to be with her. There were often pictures of her with men in the press from various Waldorf events and fashion shows throughout the years but never one that was around for long. She seemed to just be using them to have a man on her arm at the events she needed a date for and that was all. Or so he hoped. The thought of her being with another man made such a knot in his stomach and he had never even been with her. He had such mixed feelings about the night he could have taken her virginity. Sometimes he wished he had because he would have never let her go after that and definitely wished it had not been Chuck who got to take that special moment from her. But then again he knew she was young, too young and one of his best friends sisters. That does not mean though that he has not thought about what it would be like many many nights alone in his bed. The way he would kiss her, make her comfortable and try his best not to hurt her as he entered her, so tight and warm and perfect because she was perfect. He was growing hard thinking about this fantasy again and could only dream that maybe just maybe he could be lucky enough to have a reality to outshine his imagination.


	2. Last Day of Freedom

A/N: Of course I do not own any of the characters. This is just my take of what happened between the cameras and will continue to past where the show took us. Enjoy!

Jenny was woken up early by knocking on her door. "I swear Blair never sleeps" she whined as she got up to answer it.

"Good morning J!" she said as she walked through the door followed by Dorota carrying a tray of breakfast and sat down on the edge of the bed already perfectly dressed for the day.

"Blair it's not even 7 o'clock yet. How are you ready and this peppy?" Jenny questioned as she crawled back under the covers.

"Because it is the day of my best friends Bachelorette party and everything has to go perfectly of course. Eat up and be downstairs ready to go in an hour please. It's really nice to have you back J we've all missed you and although you're doing great with our European branches I want you back in the city with me and have some convincing to do!" Blair said in a tone that scared Jenny a little as though she barely had a choice.

"We will have to see how these next few days go Blair but so far it has been nice to be back around everyone. It has certainly been too long since I have visited to say the least. I will be ready in less than an hour. See you soon!" she said as Blair walked back out the door to let Jenny get ready for the busy day.

Jenny sighed. Maybe what Eric was saying last night would be easier than she thought. If there was actually a mutual spark between her and Nate like she had dreamed of for years it sounded like Blair would be more than happy to have her come back and work in the New York office. But if this failed and everyone was wrong that he had feelings for her then she was certainly going back to London and not returning out of the sheer embarrassment of being wrong. As she showered she thought over and over again how she could possibly approach him. They had always been friends when she lived here. He was so easy to talk to and never judged her crazy, but that had been so long ago. Was he still the same person or had he changed? Would he still care about her? What was she going to say to him after so long? She settled on approaching him like an old friend. She was going to try and not come off as a love struck girl that she currently felt like. Then she laughed out loud. Since when did guys make her so nervous that she needed to plan out a conversation days in advance? This never happened with anyone. The men always seemed to be nervous to approach her. She knew she was an attractive woman and the power of her career added to her appeal to many men but Nate was different. Nate had always been different and he was turning her brain to mush.

As she was doing her make up she found herself asking what he would like her to look like. She knew he preferred the more natural look or at least had the last times they had interacted so that was what she went with today just in case she was to see him since she did not really know what Blair had planned for all day. She put on a beautiful royal blue dress that she had designed herself with Nate in mind because it was his favorite color and she knew he would be seeing pictures of them today if not in person. Jenny looked in the mirror and decided she was worthy and headed downstairs.

When Jenny came down the stairs Serena was sitting on one of the couches and Blair was bustling around doing God knows what. "Do you have any idea what the plans for today are?" Serena asked Jenny.

"Nope I was hoping you did." Jenny laughed knowing everyone had been left in the dark, which was fairly normal for one of Blair's plans. When Blair stopped long enough to realize Jenny was ready she told them just one more minute and they would be ready to go. Dorota ushered them out the door and towards the waiting limo. Blair followed behind and they were off. Inside the limo were mimosas which surprised Jenny for a moment considering how early it was but then she remembered it was not an event on the Upper East Side if there was no alcohol included. Blair finally clued them in that they were heading to an exclusive spa to begin their day. Massages, manicures and pedicures, facials and Serena even did one of those seaweed wraps that Jenny thought was a little too weird for her. It was such a relaxing morning that Jenny was dreading leaving and continuing on their adventure. She wanted Elsa to massage her for the rest of the day. Her life in London was always so hectic she never got the chance to be utterly relaxed like this. She decided she needed to set aside a little time for herself no matter where she ended up living (hopefully in Nate's penthouse) and just thinking about that made her blush.

Far too soon their time at the spa ended and Blair said they were continuing their day at Le Cirque. Jenny had never heard of it but Blair said it had a ridiculous waiting list for tables and had some of the best French cuisine in the city.

"Mrs. Bass we are so glad to have you here today I will show you to your private table in the back" Jenny had to hold back a laugh as the host lead the women to their table. Of course these people knew Blair by name. There were definitely some aspects that had not changed and maybe even got worse since she left. All the eyes were on them as they were lead through the restaurant. Jenny assumed most of them were on Serena. They always were. She just radiated beauty and happiness and Jenny sometimes envied her confidence. Then if they were not looking at Serena, Blair had captured their attention because everyone in the city and probably far beyond the island knew she was one of the most powerful women in the world. Then there was Jenny. Jenny was convinced no one would notice her at all today around these two. She would just be the awkward one in the back that no one bothered to even ask who she was. But Jenny was wrong. She always underestimated her beauty. She was different than the other two women. No less beautiful than them and was truly well accomplished but she gave off a vibe that made her feel approachable. It was a perfect mix of her world of growing up without the opulent wealth her friends had and growing up among Manhattan's elite and becoming a part of their world.

Lunch was incredible and Jenny truly thought it was some of her favorite French food even when she lived within hours of being in actual France. By the time they were leaving the restaurant Blair told them it was time to go back to the house and open presents. Serena actually began jumping up and down with excitement. Jenny laughed and thought to herself that for someone who could probably buy half of Manhattan if she chose to, she was awfully excited for gifts. As they got into the limo there was more champagne waiting for them. Of course it was Blair's favorite bottle of Dom. It was truly like she had an endless supply of it at her fingertips. Come to think of it she basically had an endless supply of anything she wanted. Chuck certainly did not know how to say no to his wife. Her safe of jewelry that had to be worth more than the crown jewels of England was evidence of that.

When they walked back inside the brownstone it was evident that Dorota had been busy while they were gone. All the presents were laid out in perfectly wrapped gold and silver packages. Even the presents that Jenny had brought were matching the pile of others. There was also a beautiful cake with a silhouette of the NYC skyline on it. The cake was huge. Much to large for the three of them but that was typical. All Upper East Side events always had far too much food. Serena was truly like a child and could not wait to open her gifts. Jenny had always loved Serena's attitude about life. She really loved the little things and surprises, which was so refreshing for someone that could have and basically did have everything she wanted. The first box she opened was a set of dark blue lace lingerie from Bordelle. Serena squealed and exclaimed that Dan would love it. It was still weird for her to think of her brother seeing Serena in something like than and all that would ensue after the reveal so she tried to forget who these presents were really for. Next was one of Jenny's gifts that was a shear red and black babydoll set from Myla which was not even available in the U.S. yet. The gift opening continued with piles of lingerie and swimsuits that left very little to the imagination. Lily joined them towards the end of the presents and did not even flinch at the collection of intimates her daughter had around her. Jenny had to admire that because she thought she would be embarrassed to have that around her own mother and could not imagine that with a future daughter she hoped to have.

Dan's day before his wedding to the woman of his dreams was going a little differently. He had just gotten his ass kicked at basketball by Nate and they were heading to meet Chuck for drinks at the Empire. Nate thought he may have actually been more jittery about tonight's rehearsal dinner of sorts than Dan was. Dan kept telling him that he was not nervous. He was excited and had been dreaming of this day for far too long to be nervous. Even if it was a complete disaster it did not matter because he would be with the love of his life at the end of the day and she would officially be his. As Dan was telling Nate this on their walk from the park to the Empire, all Nate could think about was that he would feel that way if he got the opportunity to marry the woman of his dreams, his best friends sister and the girl that was no longer off limits. He could not remember a time that he had ever been jumping out of his skin to see someone in his life. 7 pm could not come fast enough.

The men were greeted by the doorman and went to the private elevator to the penthouse which now belonged to Nate because Chuck clearly did not need it anymore. Chuck and Eric were already upstairs waiting for them. In anyone else's world it would be weird to walk into your home and find other people there but on the Upper East Side it was oddly normal. Chuck of course had already started a scotch. He was not quite sure how to throw Humphrey a Bachelor party because he was not really a normal guy. He would not be amused by the likes of strippers or excessive alcohol. Chuck had even offered to fly them anywhere on his Bass jet but Dan said that was not necessary since they were already using it for their honeymoon to Bali. Plus they needed to make it on time to the dinner tonight or Blair's head would explode. So instead they were sitting in the Empire like so many times before. After pouring his own drink, Nate went into his bedroom to grab a few presents they had for Dan. The first was a set of handcuffs engraved with "Dan and Serena December 17th 2017" and Dan actually blushed looking at them, which made Chuck's cries of laughter unstoppable.

"Don't tell me this is your first set of handcuffs Humphrey…" Chuck got out between laughs. Dan said no but he was clearly lying. Chuck's laughing got worse and now Nate and Eric joined in. "There is no way that your fiancé can be best friends with my wife and never had you use handcuffs" said Chuck on the verge of falling over. Dan was now fully embarrassed.

"I guess everyone can't be as weird as you and Blair, Chuck." Nate got out once he could finally catch his breath. Dan was grabbing the next present to hopefully move on to something much less and embarrassing so this incident would be forgotten and never told to anyone. Thank god it was. It was a robe that was very similar to the one Chuck wore far too often with an H embroidered on it. Chuck clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Welcome to the family."

The next small package was from Eric who said, "It's finally your turn to have something we've all had since we were like 12." Inside the box was Dan's very own Black card with his name on it. He had never imagined he would have a credit card with no limits on him. He knew marrying Serena would mean he had an obscene amount of money, even though he had been doing rather well for himself between his books and editing for the Spectator, that was never a motive beyond marrying the love of his life.

"Thank you, Eric" Dan said a little bit in awe. In the next box was an incredible pair of Cartier gold and red cufflinks for him to wear tomorrow. Dan began mumbling something about how these were too much and we could not accept them.

"You are about to officially be a part of our world now, Gossip Girl, you need to learn how to accept gifts properly and expect things such like this. Isn't this what you have been waiting for all these years?" Chuck said laughing at the look on Dan's face when Gossip Girl was mentioned.

"Speaking of Gossip Girl…" Nate also laughed and handed Dan the last of the presents in a flat box.

"I'm scared to see what this is now" said Dan as he unwrapped the present. Inside was a book and on the cover was the infamous picture of Serena in the wet white dress on the Intrepid. The picture that had started it all. The rest of the book was every post and picture that Gossip Girl had documented of the 2 of them, with the last picture being a picture from when Dan had proposed to Serena. Normally something like this would be kind of creepy but it was touching and Dan was happy that someone had spent the time going through the ridiculous number of posts to find all the ones of "S and Lonely Boy." "Thank you all so much. These gifts really mean a lot to me. Even the handcuffs" Dan joked with all the embarrassment set aside. They continued to drink, shoot pool and watch sports until it was time for them to get ready to head downstairs to one of the ballrooms for the dinner.

Jenny had designed all three of the women's dresses for tonight's dinner. Serena's was short, white and lacy. Jenny figured she should wear white at some point in the experience since she would not be for the actual ceremony tomorrow. Blair was wearing a ruby red cocktail dress that was tight up top with a drop waist and a ruffled skirt while Jenny had a navy blue dress with a plunging neckline with a flowing skirt and heart shaped opening in the back. They looked incredible as they got into the limo to head over to the Empire where the event was being held. The location was supposed to be kept secret to avoid any paparazzi from being there but of course when they reached Chuck's hotel there were a few cameras outside. They posed for a few pictures to make it easier on themselves before heading inside. Jenny's heart was beating out of her chest she was so nervous to see Nate after so long. She truly had not felt like that in years and she knew that when she spoke to him she would sound like a bumbling idiot. Blair had made sure they were the last to arrive. Serena walked into the room first since this night was about her after all and Blair and Jenny followed a minute later. As soon as she walked through the door, Jenny was looking for him. She tried not to make it obvious and kept smiling the whole time as she walked over to her seat. Then she finally saw him and she could swear her heart stopped because he was smiling right back at her.

A/N: Ah sorry for the ending I thought it was the perfect place to stop. Don't worry I will update the next chapter rather quickly. Hope yall like it so far and let me know what you think! I would love to hear some opinions!

These are the cufflinks I was talking about Dan getting.

.us/collections/accessories/mens-accessories/cufflinks/gold/t1220752-cartier-box-shape-gold-cufflinks


	3. Can't Take my Eye's Off of You

Nate could not believe how he felt. He was ready to run outside to wait for Jenny to arrive just so he could see her. He was cursing Blair in his head for making them take so long. But he also knew one of his best friends was an evil genius having seated them right next to each other. He would have to send her a present later to thank her for that. Trying to distract himself from having a heart attack in anticipation, Nate looked around the room. There were more people here tonight than would be at the intimate wedding tomorrow. Nate's parents were here tonight along with Blair's and Dan's mother who no one had seen for quite some time. Jack had flown in from Australia and was to everyone's surprise and a twinge of horror, with Georgina. Penelope, Nelly and Kati were there, who Nate had completely forgotten about them all. Of course Lily, Rufus and William were all present and Dorota and Vanya had even gotten dressed up for the event. Henry was standing next to Eleanor and kept asking where his mommy was. Now that Nate had looked over the whole room he had nothing to distract him from waiting for Jenny. Just a minute later the door open and Serena walked in smiling at everyone. She looked stunning but not the blonde he was most excited to see tonight. Serena went over to Dan and gave him a big kiss as if it had been weeks since they had seen each other.

But then Nate's eyes flashed back up as he heard the doors open. She literally took his breath away. Thank god no one was looking at him because he was grinning like an idiot. Jenny looked stunning. It was as though she was taunting him in his favorite color and so much cleavage that it should be illegal. Thank god there were so many people around because he would have already tried to rip it off her and he had no idea how she even felt about him. Then he finally after what felt like forever (more like less than 10 seconds) caught her eye and she was smiling back at him. She was walking right towards him but then he remembered that was where her seat was.

As she got closer she breathlessly said "Hi Nate!" Her voice made Nate's heart stop. He could not believe how much she had grown up since the last time he had seen her in person. She was a beautiful woman now not a girl.

Nate then realized he needed to say something back, "Hi Jenny, it's been so long since I have seen you," and opened his arms to hug her. He realized that this might be an awkward thing to do but he wanted nothing more than to feel her body against his. He wanted to hold her there forever but after a few seconds he let go as to not seem abnormal. He looked over at Blair and Chuck who were both smiling and then high fived each other. Nate pulled out Jenny's chair for her so she could sit down. He could not wait to start talking to her.

She was getting close to him she needed to say something. All she could think was to say "Hi Nate!" Once she said it she realized she had been holding her breath because her voice sounded ridiculous.

"Hi Jenny," Nate replied back sounding very similar to how she felt. Hmm maybe everyone was right and there is a connection between us. Then he opened his arms as if to hug her. Inside she was jumping up and down. She had been waiting for this for years. She continued her pace towards him and it took all her effort not to run towards him and jump into his arms. When she reached him after what felt like an eternity, she hugged him back being careful not to seem to eager and squeeze the hell out of him. Nate let go after not nearly long enough and smiled down at her. She tried to recompose herself and remember how to walk since her legs felt like they had been replaced with jello. Jenny looked across the table and mouthed "thank you" to Blair for knowingly seating her next to Nate who happened to be pulling out her chair. These men really did know their manners. Jenny figured she should say hello to Chuck as well who was seated on the other side of Nate who she had not seen since one of his last trips over to Europe with Blair. On her other side was Penelope who was just as much of a snobby bitch as Jenny could remember and did not seem to have matured at all.

She hoped that was a sufficient enough amount of time to turn her attention back to Nate. "So how have you been all these years Nate? I hear you're ready to run this incredible city! We all have always known you could do it and I can't think of a better man for the job," gushed Jenny. She realized she sounded like a little fan girl and he probably was annoyed by her now. She should have thought of what she was going to say better. Shit now she ruined it, he was laughing.

"Yes I have just entered the race. I'm glad that you have confidence in me. You always have when no one else has, that's for sure! But to be honest I am kind of terrified. Being a mayor is a challenge let alone being the mayor of the greatest city in the country and my opinion the world. I really would not be able to do it alone, I have so many great and knowledgeable people by my side," said Nate making her feel way less stupid than she had.

"I would definitely vote for you if I still lived here," Jenny laughed trying to make up for how awkward she was before.

Just then, Dan stood up and got everyone's attention. "Thank you everyone for coming tonight to celebrate a moment I have been waiting many years for." Serena then stood up joining him and said "I am so glad to see so many faces of the people we truly care about who have traveled from near, far (she looked over at Jenny) and really far (she laughed and smiled at Jack and Georgina). I hope everyone enjoys tonight and I am sure you will because no one knows how to through a party like the Basses!" Everyone joined Serena and Dan in laughing and clapping for their hosts.

Blair stood up and raised her champagne glass. "I could not be more happy that my best friend is finally getting married and settling down even if it is to Humphrey," everyone in the room knew of their tame rivalry and laughed "but since he does seem to make her happy and has finally cut that awful hair style he had back when he was still the Upper East Side's biggest enemy, I can live with it and have actually grown to have a friendship with him and we all know how much it means to have my blessing." The room laughed but everyone secretly knew it was not really a joke and it did mean a lot to them to have Blair's blessing because whether they liked it or not their lives were all unbelievably intertwined and the web could only continue to grow. "So congratulations S and Dan, I just hope your future children are blessed with their mother's hair not fathers!" Blair finished and took a sip out of her glass. Serena got up to give her best friend a hug and many cameras snapped away.

It was now Nate's turn to give a little toast as the best man. "I am honored that Dan chose me to be his best man. We have been close for so many years now it almost seems like he has been a member of our weird little Non-Judging Breakfast Club, that's what we use to call ourselves, since the beginning. I could definitely through in some Gossip Girl jokes in here, but I think Blair took care of that one for me. It has been so great to see how much you two have overcome throughout the many phases of your relationship and I am sure you will triumph over anything left in your future. I can only hope that one day I am as happy as you two and could not wish anything better for 2 of my best friends. You made a good choice S picking Dan all those years back over me, I always knew he was gonna win! Cheers to a marriage that lasts almost as long as Chuck and Blair because lets be honest we all know they will find some way to beat everyone else!"

Everyone cheered and laughed and Serena, always the sap, dabbed at her eyes a little with her napkin. Jenny patted Nate's arm when he sat down and said great job. When she touched him he felt a spark of electricity that made him want to reach out and touch her just to see if it would happen again.

"Thanks Jen! I tried not to be too hard on your brother, but I think I could have said anything and he would not have minded. He has not come off cloud 9 in days. I think he may really be in awe that he is actually marrying his dream girl. The only one marrying the person they were in love with when they were like 14" Nate said realizing he was rambling but couldn't help it. Something about her just made him want to keep talking and get her to talk more. He just wanted to know everything that he had missed in the past years and everything else there was to know. The waiters began to bring out the first course of salad and Nate felt like he could freely talk to Jenny now because everyone else would also be talking. "So how does it really feel to be back in Manhattan again Jen?"

"Honestly, I have really enjoyed it. I love London and all the opportunities I have created for myself and been given have been out of this world but I really miss my family and friends that I do not get to see nearly often enough. And now that they're finally getting married, I am sure I will have a new niece or nephew in the near future and I want to be around while they grow up. Oh and Henry of course. I absolutely adore him." Jenny said as she smiled over at the little boy who was eating his salad with better manners than most adults had and he was only 4.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it and I am especially glad to see the relationship you have developed with Blair over the past few years, because that means it's safe for you to be back on the island now!" Nate cringed at the memories of the last time Jenny had come back after Blair banned her. Only Blair could manage to actually enforce a ban on someone from an extremely populated city.

"Oh I know. Sometimes I still can't believe that Blair Waldorf is one of my best friends. No one would have ever thought that would happen." Jenny laughed as memories of Constance flooded back.

"I actually did. You were the only person around that actually gave her a true challenge and came pretty fucking close to beating her at one point." Nate smiled.

_Oh god_, Jenny thought please don't say _fucking_ again with all these people around. I don't think I can stand to hear it in your incredibly enticing voice without actually jumping you right here on this table. Jenny's thoughts would have just continued down that road if she did not snap out of it quick and this definitely was not the appropriate time for those lovely thoughts.

"Yeah that is all in the past now though," she said smiling across the table at Blair, "I couldn't ask for a better boss even though she is trying to convince me to move back here." Nate got a twinkle in his eye and Jenny didn't quite know why. Jenny went to grab her glass of wine and when she reached for it, she brushed against Nate's arm again and felt the same jolt of electricity. She needed to find some way to be alone with him and she would prefer as soon as possible.

"Well of course I promote moving to the city I love more than almost anything," said Nate flashing her the smile that made Jenny's knees go weak. The waiters were now coming to clear their plates and bring out the main course. Jenny did not even care if she ate her food because it was prohibiting her from talking to the only thing she could focus on right now. She could not stop thinking about how dumb she was for going so long without at least contacting him. She had known that he had not been seeing anyone because even from across the Atlantic she still followed her friends in the limelight. But she had done it for fear of another rejection. Jenny could not stand to be just friends with Nate anymore. She would never be able to see him with someone else and this scared her. Those negative thoughts needed to be pushed away though because everything seemed to be going better than she could have planned, he seemed too happy to see her for him to have no interest.

Blair had promised him dancing and Nate could only hope that it would follow very closely after the finishing of their entrée. Nate just could not wait to be touching her again, feel Jenny's body against his. He wanted to really feel it against his without the barrier of their clothes but that would certainly have to wait. That would not be appropriate to do with all their parents present. His pants twitched and he knew he needed to focus back on his filet mignon before he had a raging hard on at the very wrong time.

"What have you done since you have been back in New York?" Nate asked. He pretty much knew what she had done in the few days she had been back here but he just wanted to talk to her again, to hear the voice he had missed so much. He knew he had missed her but had no idea how much it was until he learned he would be seeing her again.

"I have been staying at Blair's so I have spent a lot of time with the Basses especially Henry. I love kids and he is such a joy to be around. Serena's bachelorette party was today and luckily it was completely tame and not out of hand like it would have been a few years ago. Besides that not much other than seeing Eric and my dad" replied Jenny as she finished her chicken.

Just then, Dan and Serena stood up and walked over to the dance floor as "All of Me" by John Legend began to play. Everyone watched and took pictures as the couple danced together. Since there would not be much dancing at the small reception tomorrow this was kind of like their first dance even though they weren't married yet. Everyone took pictures as they enjoyed their moment. Nate was getting nervous. He was going to ask Jenny to dance with him and he was praying she would say yes. When the song finished Chuck offered his hand to Blair and they walked to the dance floor along with other couples.

Here goes nothing, "Jenny, would you like to dance with me?" Nate asked, hoping his heart was not actually as loud as it sounded to him.

"Of course!" Jenny replied smiling up at him.

A/N: Hope everyone likes this one! I would love to hear some opinions on this story! Thanks for reading and I will update again soon!


End file.
